El lugar de la locura - Desafío Rugidos - Attacks on fanfics
by Luna de Acero
Summary: He sido obligado a vivir... he sido obligado a tener estos sueños que no me pertenecen... He renacido de las cenizas... pero nunca volver{e a ser el mismo - Drabble/Universo SNK/Pensamientos erráticos/Armin Arlert/Halloween - Desafío "Rugidos" - Página Attack On Fanficks - Reto cumplido!


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bien, aquí un drabble para el concurso "Rugidos", de la página "Attack on fanfics" por el evento de Halloween del mes. Es cortito y agradecería sus comentarios y su apoyo. GRACIAS A TODOS!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Son divagaciones de Armin cuando despierta después de comerse a Berthold. Si sienten que es un poco loco, bingo! De eso se trata. Nada más.

* * *

.

.

 ** _"La ciencia no nos ha enseñado aún,_**

 ** _si la locura es o no, lo más sublime de la inteligencia"_**

 ** _Edgar Allan Poe_**

.

.

 _"_ _Escucho el crujido, que primero es leve, imperceptible, como el beso del viento… como si se escondiera un poco.  
Las torres colapsan y lentamente son abrazadas por la gravedad, y el polvillo del impacto se riega por mi cara, como si quisiera abofetearme, como si pujara por despertarme de este ensueño sideral.  
Las grietas aparecen sin cesar, y las miro con curiosidad, como si con mis ojos pudiera detener su avance, como si mi pobre mente tuviera la solución a esto... pero no... Avasalla, no frena, y me perfora de una manera irreal...  
No sé de dónde vino esta destrucción masiva que se esparce casi con felicidad, que corre sonriendo, que me va deshaciendo con tanto entusiasmo..._

 _Se acelera, convulsiona, babea... desorbitante mirada perdida en los bucles indetenibles del aire en movimiento...  
Nada la ataja, nada la puede detener, cuando se disgrega, cuando se parte y se quiebra... el dolor... se extiende... fluye constante como el río que lame los cantos rodados...  
Erupciona, se desborda, imposible de atajar... se esparce dulcemente... se inyecta sin cesar...  
Y aunque junte los pedazos, aunque intente infructuosamente volverlos a reunir, salpicaron tanto, se alejaron demasiado... lo que tome entre mis manos no volverá a ser igual...  
Son ahora... fragmentos desmembrados y sangrantes... que se reúsan, se rebelan, se encrespan y se niegan a volver a conformar... aquello... __**que no existirá más..."**_

Despertar de la muerte es algo que no le deseo a nadie.

Al menos no como me ha tocado vivirlo. Lo primero que recuerdo haber sentido, es una sed tan abrasiva y espeluznante, que pensé que se me desarmaría la tráquea.

En mi piel aún olía el fuego y el vapor, me refregaba constantemente, temblando, completamente seguro de que me estaba consumiendo todavía, pero no. Ahí estaba… lozana, tirante, reluciente y nueva, mi piel… como si de alguna manera hubiera nacido otra vez. Un nacimiento forzado, indeseado, obligado.

Me costó entender la felicidad a mi alrededor. Los pocos que sobrevivimos a esa cruel pesadilla, ¿podíamos ser felices ahora? No lo entendía… no lo entiendo… En los últimos momentos, me entregué por completo, seguro de que al fin la muerte me daría la paz que sería imposible conseguir en vida. Sin embargo… la muerte me repudió… Me tomó entre sus huesudas fauces, me deslicé hacía sus entrañas… para luego ser rechazado… escupido… descartado…

Ahora de nuevo aquí… tengo la sensación de que no estoy solo en este cuerpo. Me di cuenta cuando volví a ver mi reflejo en el espejo del precario baño de la habitación donde me recuperaba. Miré atentamente. No era yo, no era lo que esperaba ver… ¿qué esperaba?

Las voces de mis amigos me generan desazón. Es como si sus sentimientos no llegaran hasta mí, como si se hubieran formado murallas invisibles alrededor de mi corazón.

No Eren, no comparto tu alegría, ni tu entusiasmo, ni mucho menos tu ira.

No Mikasa, no entiendo tu alivio, no entiendo tu mirada de compasión, o tu sonrisa sencilla.

He tomado otra vida para poder vivir, para poder respirar, para volver a tener mi humanidad. Pero el precio ha sido esta locura, este desequilibrio que viene arraigándose como un cáncer y que crece todo el tiempo.

Mis memorias están siendo devoradas, aplastadas, transformadas. Estos recuerdos, estas nuevas alucinaciones ahora forman parte de mí. Es tan doloroso que no puedo explicarlo adecuadamente, sería un sacrilegio siquiera intentarlo, cuando hubo tantos sacrificios para retenerme aquí. Y debería estar agradecido… pero no lo estoy.

Cada paso que doy, cada vez que el aire entra a este cuerpo, cada vez que cierro mis ojos y me voy a dormir, cada maldito pensamiento… ya no me pertenecen a mí, nunca lo harán.

Obligado a soñar… aquellos sueños… que nunca serán míos…

 _"_ _Corro, corro con desesperación, pero mientras más me esfuerzo más cerca está de mí._

 _Giro la cabeza y como una ola gigante se yergue sobre mi cuerpo, entonces me devora... por completo... no deja nada, ni un dedo, ni una calavera, ni siquiera un mechón de cabello..._

 _Se traga todo, hasta mis pupilas, incluso contamina mi alma y me bloquea la imaginación por tiempo indefinido... no lucho, me quedo quieto, esperando, escuchando sin escuchar, mirando sin ver, olfateando como un sabueso. Aprendí que la oscuridad no tiene gusto, es insípida como el agua, es negra como el hollín, es fría como la nieve... y yo que pensaba que era mía, termino por darme cuenta que soy su esclavo, su peón de carga..._

 _Me hunde y me hunde en lo más profundo de su cavidad, hasta que la luz es completamente aniquilada…"_

A veces me pregunto cómo usando los mismos ojos todos veamos diferentes cosas.  
El que se siente lindo, no ve esa mancha de obscuridad en sus pupilas, ni las grietas que se abren en la base de su tráquea...  
El que se ve ridículamente feo, no ve el haz de luz que exuda su alma y que le recubre por el borde del cuerpo dándole un brillo irreal, no ve esa bondad que le ilumina el pecho...  
Todos parados frente al mismo espejo... simplemente no vemos lo mismo... ¿nuestros ojos son diferentes? ¿Nuestra percepción es tan distante? Entonces... ¿cuál es la verdad?

Cuando me miro... no veo las lágrimas bañando mis mejillas, aunque las siento, se deslizan tibias, y aparentemente nadie las ve tampoco, entonces... ¿Son reales? ¿Son un invento? Desearía que lo fueran, como este sentimiento gris que crece entre mis venas... Y todos me hablan de agradecer, de ser feliz, de la vida perfecta y de lo mucho que he sido bendecido...

Entonces sonrío y les repito lo que quieren escuchar, de todas maneras lo que de verdad sucede... nadie lo sabrá...

¿Esta tristeza es mía solamente?

Yo soy una máscara, una pantalla que recubre esta deformidad, esta locura desastrosa que a veces es inmanejable y otras veces es un susurro que se pierde entre las voces de los demás.

—Ahora podremos cumplirlo —me dice Eren con sus ojos llenos de estrellas y entusiasmo—. Conoceremos el mar, luego de destruirlos a todos.

Lo miro sin responder, porque si realmente dijera lo que pienso… creo que se abriría una grieta tan enorme entre los dos, que sería imposible volvernos a encontrar.

He sido condenado, y aún estoy buscando el motivo… ¿sólo por ser amado? ¿Sólo por egoísmo? Una condena de trece años…

Miro a Eren y recuerdo que a él le queda mucho menos que a mí.

"Voy a extrañar el amanecer de mañana... voy a extrañar tu sonrisa cuando ya no puedas cumplir tus veinticuatro... Juro que voy a extrañar el tiempo que nos falta, y con seguridad extrañaré equivocarme... he sido demasiado correcto y es lo único que no echaré de menos..."

Flock y los demás están molestos, lo percibo cuando nos observan a lo lejos, muchas personas que no dirán nada pero piensan igual, nos rodean, nos acorralan.

Pero ya no me siento indefenso como antes, el tiempo de llorar se ha terminado…

Si tan sólo imaginaran...

Si tan solo supieran lo mucho que me cuesta... lo mucho que me duele retenerlo...

Tal vez considerarían, no usar esas miradas, no despreciarnos tanto, no seguir hiriéndonos sin armas de metal...

Tal vez empezarían a ignorarme un poco menos... tenernos miedo... un poco más...

El miedo se fue… no regresará… mientras la locura ocupe su lugar…

.

By Luna de Acero… lunática…


End file.
